


Nothing At All

by wrabbit



Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Comment Fic, Kirk and McCoy are BFF, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's his best friend. The best friend he could ever ask for and not at all related to the blue-eyed dirty-blond-haired phantom that sometimes haunts his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "fantasy, nightmare, bourbon."

Sober, McCoy can't manage this. Sober, Kirk having sex, Kirk even associated with the word 'sex', is a nightmare and curiosity on the scale of sudden bleedouts and alien anatomy. Even the sticky queer center of him with a thing for geniuses and blonds crawls away in horror because Kirk's his best friend. The best friend he could ever ask for and not at all related to the blue-eyed dirty-blond-haired phantom that sometimes haunts his fantasies.

The one that he can't quite chase off, following him into the cold shower because it's hot, too hot, in his room and his tongue is filmy with alcohol. He opens his mouth under the spray and lets it cool him while he palms his undeterred erection. No, sex with Kirk would be nothing like this. Nothing like the young kid who kneels like a champion, would taste like the bourbon in McCoy's mouth and licks his dry lips for McCoy's cock.

In his head he always takes him before McCoy's ready, pulling him in and sucking like he can't get enough of it and isn't going to wait for McCoy to let him have it. He does himself roughly with one hand and braces himself on the sweating tile, always too fast, too much, too sensitive, too much pressure on the head of his cock that speeds him up and slows him down. He grunts and pinches his own nipples, too sensitive and beginning to throb from no attention and lets the kid go as hard as he wants, one hand in his damp hair, because he's caught up now, he's ready to take it.

His best friend is nothing like the man he imagines, couldn't be him. And it would be a goddamn nightmare to open his eyes and find him here. And that suits McCoy just fine.


End file.
